The present invention relates to a new and distinct perennial variety of Callistemon viminalis, which has been given the variety denomination of ‘LJ1’. Callistemon, a member of the myrtle family, is a relatively large genus of shrubs and small trees noted for their unique bottlebrush inflorescences which typically cover plants in spring and fall with colors ranging from white to pink to dark red. Nurserymen and plant breeders alike have for several decades made seedling selections for different habits with forms and sizes now ranging from low growing groundcovers to large trees. Callistemon is a popular landscape plant in its native Australia as well as in the western and southern United States.
Parentage: Callistemon viminalis ‘LJ1’ was the result of a seedling selection from an openly pollinated plant of Callistemon viminalis ‘Little John’ and was discovered in Clarendon, Sydney, NSW. In 2006 seed was collected from Callistemon viminalis ‘Little John’ plants and many seedlings were grown. Six candidate plants were selected from said seedlings and further grown and evaluated for subsequent testing. In 2009 a final selection took place and one plant was then selected as the final candidate due to the combination improved plant vigor, broad leaf and blue green foliage color. The plant was given the name ‘LJ1’.
Asexual Reproduction: ‘LJ1’ was grown to a mature age and was found to grow uniform; 4 successive cycles of vegetative propagation have proven to be true to type. Propagation was first accomplished in 2009 at a commercial plant breeding facility in Clarendon, New South Wales, Australia using softwood cuttings and roots well without the aid of rooting compound or hormone. Time to develop roots is approximately 2 to 4 weeks and an average crop time is approximately 12 months to produce a mature and marketable 200 mm container, starting from a rooted cutting.